Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (n^{6}+7n^{4}) - ( 4n^{4}-6n^{2}+7n) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(n^{6}+7n^{4}) + (-4n^{4}+6n^{2}-7n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $n^{6}+7n^{4} - 4n^{4}+6n^{2}-7n$ Identify like terms. $ { n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{7 n^4} - \color{#DF0030}{4 n^4} + {6 n^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^4} + { 6 n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -7 n} $ Add the coefficients. $n^{6}+3n^{4}+6n^{2}-7n$